If I never knew you
by Renova26
Summary: The wedding and the first dance of our favourite couple. EdwardxBella


**Title:** If I never knew you

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/angst

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephanie Meyers' books or her characters

_This is my first one-shot for the Twilight series. I am not exactly sure if this story turned out ok but I definitely hope that it did. It is always good to know your thoughts and I would love to hear them so just review! As for anyone who has problems with my English, I am studying it as a second language so I am sorry if there are still some errors._

* * *

If somebody would have told me years ago that I would be standing in front of the isle, ready to become a wife, I would have laughed. What the hell were they thinking? I was definitely not suited for the role of the perfect bride and I was pretty sure that I never would be. Commitments and Bella Swan in one sentence simply did not match. But then again, I would never have thought that Bella Swan and vampires in one sentence would have matched. If they did not have me with the bride part, they certainly would have had me with the vampire part.

However, one boy changed it all. His name is now etched upon my heart and it impossible to remove. We both have tried to erase our love; in the hope that we could give eachother what we disserved. Long distance relationship did not work for us though and we soon realised that we needed eachothers presence in our life, even craved for it. Nevertheless, needing Edward in my life meant that I lost Jacob. They gave me the choice and broke my heart in doing so. I had to choose between my best friend and my true love, both competing for my heart. It did not matter though, it was a lost battle. I loved them both dearly but there was only one I could not live without. Edward Cullen.

In addition, with my choice came the realisation. I did not want to wait any longer. I wanted to become one of them. The only problem was Edward. He wanted to change me as long as his conditions were fulfilled. My love can be very old-fashioned sometimes. And because I really wanted him to taste my blood for the last time, I accepted. He would call it a compromise, I would call it blackmail. Although some would see no problem in marrying their love, their protector and their soul, I was not one of them. I knew that I loved Edward and I would continue doing so until eternity stopped, and even than it would not be enough. But did he have to make me promise that in front of my entire family and friends?

I was ripped of my thoughts when Charlie showed up. I knew how much it meant to him that he could give me away and I hoped that it would make the separation a little bit easier. This day was partly meant to show my parents that I was taken care of, to ease their worries and fears. Some of my friends were also invited and I was glad that they showed up although I knew that they felt uneasy being around the Cullens.

"Are you ready, Bells? We can always cancel this; we would not blame you for anything."

I smiled faintly. Although my father had loosened a bit around Edward, he still kept some part of an attitude. I wondered if it had something to do with his appearance although I doubted it. He seemed comfortable around Carlisle and the other Cullens so there had to be another reason. It probably had something to do with the fact that Edward had been the reason for my emotional breakdown and strange behaviour. I smiled reassuringly because I knew that he was only being my father, someone who tried to protect me from the hurt and disappointment in this world. Maybe he had troubles giving it all up.

"I am fine, Dad. I love Edward and I want to vow eternity with him. Don't worry."

"You are my daughter, Bella. You are clumsy and beautiful, which gives me more reasons to worry. Although I know that I have not always been a good father to you, I still love you and I want your happiness."

"Thanks, dad. I promise you that you have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so."

"I do. Oh and dad, no pepper spray today."

"I was not planning on it."

I smiled once again when he winked at me before preparing to walk down the aisle. Alice had arranged the wedding on my conditions and I had to admit that she had outdone herself. The wedding spot was beautifully decorated and it was the perfect mix of the present time and the time Edward had lived in. Although I could not care less about my dress, I had to give Alice credit for finding something so stunning, which definitely did not come from the rack. I had to smile at the memory of her happiness and eagerness to plan my wedding to Edward.

As I walked down the aisle, I paid special attention to my parents. I noticed the looks Renee and Charlie were given me, clearly surprised that time had come around so fast and that I would start an adventure of my own. Afterwards, my gaze fell upon the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme were beaming with pride, Rosalie gave me a small smile and Jasper sent a wave of happiness and calmness in my direction. I smiled gratefully; glad to know that I would become a part of their family. My eyes travelled to our witnesses. Emmet and Alice. The two people I truly saw as my brother and sister. Emmet was sporting a goofy smile, clearly happy with the thought of spending an eternity with teasing me. Alice instead was glowing. She was my best friend and sister in every way and it was wonderful to have her standing next to me.

My gaze finally fell on Edward. He was standing at the end, looking at me with love and admiration. I knew how he felt because I experienced the same emotions. It was hard to explain but our love went way beyond every traditional border. We had crossed a line that no one had ever done before and it made me believe that our love could survive everything. As for the admiration, my future husband was just perfect. It made me a little bit uncomfortable that the groom and his family were more beautiful than the bride was, but then again, as long as he loved me, I was fine with it. Besides, it would not take long before that changed.

Our whispered 'I love you' was exchanged and he took my hand in his, the coldness not once surprising me. The ceremony went by without me really noticing it. My attention was focussed on Edward, although it did not stop me from repeating the right words at the right time. As soon as the ring was on my finger, I fully understood the meaning of it all. Although I still had an aversion against jewellery, I had to admit that it felt good to know that they were a sign of my husbands love for me. Husband. Oh boy did that sound strange. Once again, my thoughts were interrupted but this time for a whole other reason. I felt Edwards's lips on mine and I eagerly answered his kiss, although careful not to drive him over the edge.

"Now are you officially my wife, Bella."

"I know, love. Happy that you got it your way?"

"With you by my side? Always."

"Well you better remember that, Mr. Cullen, because it looks that we will be spending a lot of time together from now on."

"I look forward to it, Mrs. Cullen."

Mrs. Cullen. Although originally against the wedding, I liked the fact that it tight me closer to Edward and that it made me now officially a wedding. Through the congratulations I smiled, often grinning when Edward made his feelings clear to everyone who was standing to close to me. Alice had changed the Cullen Manor in the perfect wedding reception, just as she had changed it into a raven, the night of our graduation party.

I panicked however as soon as I heard the words opening dance. I could not dance and Edward would surely not let me suffer through this public humiliation. It was bad enough that I had to dance at prom, although he had swept me of my feet, I shuddered at the thought of dancing in front of my family and friends.

"Will you dance with me, lovely wife of mine?"

"Edward, you know that I cannot dance." I hissed at him.

"Come on, love. We can do it like last time. You did not seem to mind it back then. Besides, Alice has really put some effort in choosing the right song."

He had done a good job comforting me until he began about Alice. I knew that she could go overboard and although I had warned her, I had never told her anything about the music choice. I had simply assumed that it was not necessary. I knew that Edward would have chosen something classical, even my lullaby would have been perfect. As for me, I definitely would have chosen nothing; I simply would have ran away. Although Edward normally could not read my mind, I was pretty sure that he had an idea what was going on with me right now.

"You should not worry, Bell. I am here. I would not let anything happen to you."

"You could always make me."

Our gazes both softened when we thought about our first try at dancing and his famous words. I would never had thought that it would lead to this moment, this time. I cursed when I heard the first tunes and I softly smiled when Edward once again lift me on his feet and started dancing with me. At the beginning, I was too anxious to pay attention to the song, but now I was listening to the lyrics.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me._

Alice had done a wonderful job with the lyrics. They seemed to describe my feelings towards Edward and I knew that I could not have expressed it in a better way. He had shown me the importance of love and he had truly been my missing part. I always had the feeling that I did not belong in this world and I had wondered why. Now I knew. I only belonged when I was with Edward, my husband.

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

Even here the lyrics seemed to match. I had experienced quite a lot since I had met Edward. I almost killed myself, I almost got killed, I was chased after by a bunch of vampires and I had become friends with both vampires and werewolves. Those weren't exactly safe situations. Nevertheless, I would not change them from the world. Not when it made me be with Edward.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

_And still my heart is saying we were right_

_we were right_

When I looked into his eyes, I knew that Edward too felt the meaning behind the words. He had told me all about his doubts about finding the right partner and now it seemed like he had. So had I. We were perfect for eachother. And although people would think of us as a strange match, it still worked. We were right. Our love was strong. And it would survive. Now and in eternity.

**A/N: The fragments of the song are from "If I never knew you" from John Secade and Shanice**


End file.
